1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to the transmission of application data corresponding to applications like email, social networking, or application updates, from a network such as the Internet to a wireless mobile device.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
In a typical wireless device such as a mobile phone, tablet, PDA, etc., many application programs can be used, each of which may perform a relatively large number of small transactions. Many of these applications are designed such that user data is transmitted utilizing a “push” paradigm from the network to the mobile device, even while the mobile device is in a stand-by mode or not otherwise being utilized by the user. For example, instant messaging applications, social networking applications, and various subscription based services such as mailing lists, stocks, news, and even application updates can each independently initiate their own transactions and push data to the wireless device.
When combined with the network overhead associated with each such transaction, the amount of time and resources consumed by these applications can be as much as that of large transactions. Moreover, as the number of such applications continues to increase, it is expected that very soon, such mobile devices will be inundated with large numbers of these small transactions, adversely impacting battery life and network resources.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance such wireless technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications. For example, ongoing effort continues seek to improve the efficiency of the utilization of network resources and/or to improve the battery life of mobile devices.